1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a contactless power transfer system, a power receiving device, and a power transmission device, and particularly relates to a technology of contactlessly or wirelessly transferring electric power between the power transmission device and the power receiving device.
2. Description of Related Art
Contactless power transfer systems each configured to contactlessly or wirelessly transfer electric power from a power transmission device to a power receiving device are known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2013-154815 (JP 2013-154815 A), No. 2013-146154 (JP 2013-146154 A), No. 2013-146148 (JP 2013-146148 A), No. 2013-110822 (JP 2013-110822 A), and No. 2013-126327 (JP 2013-126327 A)). For example, a contactless charging system in which a vehicle-mounted battery is charged with electric power contactlessly transmitted from a power transmitting unit of a power transmission device to a power receiving unit of a vehicle (power receiving device) is disclosed in JP 2013-154815 A.